Guns and desire
by Xoshirari
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov son mafiosos rivales, la tensión se incrementa cuando Victor sospeche que Yuuri quiere sabotearlo ¿Sera motivo suficiente para querer matarlo? Basado en el fanart de Simrell /katiesimrell/status/990612222018650112
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov eran dos de los mafiosos mas conocidos en el bajo mundo. Los dos eran hijos de los clanes mas poderosos de su respectivo país, pero mientras el padre de Victor, Ivan Nikiforov seguia liderando mientras dejaba a su hijo trabajos en el extranjero y de relaciones públicas con otros grupos; el padre de Yuuri, Toshiya Katsuki se había retirado a vivir con su esposa en Tailandia, en un pueblo rural que pocos conocían. Desde entonces Yuuri y Mari, su hermana se hacían cargo del negocio familiar.

Se diría que aunque su trabajo fuera el mismo no tenían nada mas que ver. Hasta que Victor fue asignado en el trabajo de trasportar y vender armas a varios grupos yakuza, en Kyoto, Japón. Como su trabajo lo requería investigo todo sobre los grupos tanto con los que negociaria como los principales en esa región. Yuuri Katsuki era el jefe de la banda más poderosa en la región de Kansai, no sería uno de los clientes pero tampoco interferiria, tenía otro proveedor en el que confiaba y en cierta medida era pacifista, mientras no se metieran con el o sus hombres no tenía conflictos con nadie.

Pero ese día no salio como esperaba, estaba a punto de llegar a la hora acordada para el intercambio pero de pronto sus hombres llegaron asustados y corriendo.

-¡No están! ¡La mercancía no esta!

Victor no podía creerlo, investigo incluso a sus clientes, no eran de Kyoto, y aunque cada grupo llevó hombres a examinar primero no eran los suficientes ni tenian el equipo para haber cargado con las casi dos toneladas de armas que los rusos llevaban y se atrevería a deducir que tampoco suficiente conocimiento o acceso a escondites cercanos. Al menos que Katsuki los ayudara, pero era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones

-¡¿Como paso esto bola de inútiles?! ¡¿Es que no tenían hombres vigilando?!

\- Si, pero se las arreglaron para entrar sin que lo notaramos y tenian granadas de gas somnífero, no tenian máscaras. No notamos nada hasta que paso el turno de vigilancia de Georgi y no regresaba, fuimos a ver y todo habia desaparecido

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenían que hacer cambios de guardia cada media hora! ¡Seguro estaban bebiendo como de costumbre! ¡¿Al menos revisaron si dejaron alguna pista?!

\- Si... solo encontramos esto- el hombre extendió la mano para mostrarle algo, era un broche, pero no cualquier. Un broche de oro, estaba decorado con tiras redondeadas y el kanji "dorado" al centro, el único entre la mafia que tenía esas características era Katsuki.

\- ¡¿Que significa esto?!

Solo lo tenian los mas cercanos al kumikicho podrían tener acceso a el. Solo podía indicar que ellos estaban detrás de esto, si no el mismo Yuuri alguien bajo su mando. No, eran conclusiones apresuradas, nadie podia olvidar algo así, una prueba tan obvia, en terreno enemigo, si se habia perdido en la pelea era muy raro que solo hubieran encontrado el broche sin otra señal de que el dueño estaba herido o que se hubiera apresurado en demasía como para olvidarlo, ademas sometieron a sus hombres rápidamente, el otro bando no tuvo demasiada prisa para hacer su trabajo. Ciertamente era extraño pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Después de cancelar los tratos con sus enojados clientes llamó a sus mas allegados contactos japoneses, no tardo mucho en hallar la ubicación de Katsuki, estaba en un hotel que usaba frecuentemente después del trabajo, al parecer adoraba las aguas termales del local.

Solo lo habia visto un par de veces en otros contrabandos en Japón pero no olvidaría su rostro. Ese rostro tan enigmático, era imponente con todos incluso con sus subordinados mas cercanos, pero a la vez transmitía la sensación de melancolía, como si estuviera ausente, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Casi como si tuviera miedo de algo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía confiar en las apariencias, ese hombre era casi tan letal como su padre cuando se le oponían.

Junto a un grupo de diez personas solo por si acaso, pero tampoco demasiados para no dar la impresión equivocada de querer una guerra con los fieros japoneses. Llegó al hotel donde se hospeda su pista principal. Fue irracional pero no pudo más, pensar que ese tipo fuera el culpable de hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a clientes y por ende a alianzas importantes le hacía hervir la sangre, dejo a sus hombres afuera para vigilar y se escabulló directamente al onsen.

Para su buena o mala suerte su objetivo estaba ahí, ademas que era el único en el lugar. ¡¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo cuando a él le habían robado?!

\- ¡Katsuki!

Yuuri apenas se había dado cuenta del intruso en su territorio personal pero no se sorprendió, era normal que algunos tontos que sabían su preferencia por el lugar quisieran buscar ajustes de cuentas mientras descansaba, por eso el hotel era bien vigilado además de que nunca olvidaba su katana con la que era experto. Aunque hubiera estúpidos que lo retaran ninguno sobrevivia. Fijándose mejor en el hombre que entro gritando se dio cuenta que no era cualquiera, ese cabello plateado en alguien tan joven y con ese acento extranjero solo podía pertenecer al heredero de los Nikiforov, Victor. Lo habia visto pocas veces pero sabía que era sensato, debía pasar algo grave para que estuviera asi de furioso, y tampoco era buena idea enemistarse con alguien tan importante, intentaría ser lo mas razonable que pudiera.

\- ¡¿Que quieres Nikiforov?!

Victor se había quedado paralizado, su respiración casi se corto, el calor comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, su estómago dio tantas vueltas que empezó a gruñir. No esperaba que el japonés que minutos antes consideraba despreciable fuera tan hermoso. Las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo, su rostro a pesar de estar enojado por irrumpir en su territorio era mas resplandeciente que las pocas veces que lo había visto, su determinación lo hacía ver bastante sexy. Eso sin mencionar ese cuerpo de adonis, su contextura era delicada pero masculina a la vez, no como los hombres recios de su país y no tan delgada como los japoneses comunes, sin contar a los mercenarios más fuertes; su espalda no era tan ancha, sus músculos estaban poco marcados y tenía una cintura mas estrecha que la mayoría de los hombres... era perfecto, sin contar esas nalgas ¡Dios! Esas curvas volverían loco a cualquiera, bebería gustoso el agua que resbalaba en ellas.

-¿Nikiforov? - Yuuri lo saco, un poco, de su trance, había olvidado todo el asunto del robo.

\- Ah, si ¡Tu! ¡¿Robaste mis armas?!

\- ¡¿Pero de que mierda hablas Nikiforov?! ¿Te volviste loco?

El japonés no soporto la acusación, salio completamente del agua para encarar al contrario tomando su katana con él. Victor abrió aún más los ojos por reflejo lo raro es que no era por su oponente listo para atacar, era por la desnudez del hermoso asiático, era demasiado, nunca había estado en uno de esos baños y menos visto desnuda a una persona tan bella, el sonrojo en su rostro era inevitable.

Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente si no quería acabar muerto, Katsuki estaba ofendido y le arrancaría la cabeza sin dudar si no daba explicaciones.

-Esta tarde encontré el emblema de tu familia en la bodega donde todas mis armas fueron robadas ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

\- ¡Son estupideces! No necesito tus armas de mala calidad, tampoco tener que ver con los desgraciados rusos. Y no creas que te debo explicaciones a un tipo que viene a gritarme mientras estoy desnudo.

Odió que recalcara eso, no necesitaba estar más nervioso -¡Hijo de puta! Tu eres el único que pudo hacerlo, es tu territorio y nadie lo lograría sin tu ayuda

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora crees que tengo el control absoluto sobre todo lo que pasa aquí? Tampoco creas que tengo el tiempo para estar al pendiente de tipos insignificantes como tú.

-Repite eso Katsuki- el ruso saco su arma sin pensar y apunto al que estaba enfrente de él.

\- Dije que no tengo tiempo para jugar con idiotas que se creen rudos cuando no saben ni sostener un arma- Yuuri también apunto su espada a su contrario -Mírate, estas temblando, no me darás ni una sola vez ¿En serio tú eres el famoso hijo del jefe Nikiforov? Tus supuestas hazañas deben ser inventos de los Bratva para intimidar.

Era cierto, Victor estaba temblando algo muy ligero para cualquier persona pero para asesinos como ellos lo suficiente para ser inservible en combate. Nunca le había pasado eso, estar nervioso en un posible enfrentamiento, maldita sea! Debía controlarse o podría morir.

\- ¡Katsuki-sama! Esta bien?! Encontramos a unos extranjeros armados escondidos en la entrada- los japoneses aliados de Katsuki aparecieron para asegurarse del bienestar del líder.

Yuuri solo volteo por un segundo y Nikiforov había escapado. No era tan estúpido después de todo, después de ver si quedaba algún rastro de él se dirigió a sus hombres intentando esconder su decepción, casi tenían a un excelente prisionero -Todo esta bien-

* * *  
Victor no estaba bien, después de eso no podía evitar pensar en su enemigo (por el momento). Sí, era bastante sexy y lo había visto desnudo pero no era para estar así ¿Hasta que punto era normal tener fantasías sexuales con alguien que odias? ¡Joder! ¡Esas nalgas no eran nada despreciables! Peor, había visto también su pene! Había personas que le resultaron atractivas antes pero nunca tenido fantasías que incluyeran un pene.

Necesitaba estar distraído con su trabajo ¡Pero lo peor es que el trabajo incluía a ese maldito de Katsuki!

Habían tratado de averiguar sin mucho éxito, quien era el responsable del robo, nada había dado resultado, ningún otro grupo estaba vinculado, los del distrito de Ukyo habían comprado armamento a otro proveedor, no lo necesitarían si hubieran sido ellos y los conocía, les hubiese dado igual intentar cubrir las apariencias. Otros habían salido de la capital del país, sospecharía si no fuera por que se entero que la mayoría fueron asesinados en una emboscada por sus enemigos.

Tampoco resolvían el problema que suponía encontrar ese emblema en la escena, solo los mas cercanos a los Katsuki podrían haberlo robado, necesitaba haber un traidor entre los japoneses. Era un problema, Katsuki estaba seguro que los rusos lo acusaban falsamente para provocar una disputa, debía pensar en una manera para acercarse y aliarse para encontrar al culpable, sería difícil pero encontraría el modo. Tal vez asi podría dejar esos estúpidos pensamientos.

***  
Yuuri era desconfiado y no lo culpaba pues él era igual, el trabajo lo ameritaba. Gran parte de este se basaba en engañar y ser engañado todo buen líder aprendía a no caer en mentiras, así que era difícil cuando tenía que hablar con una verdad incómoda y algo inverosímil, no podía llegar y decir "Creo que tu no me robaste, pero fue alguien en quien confías y que de seguro quiere hacerte a un lado, así que nos haríamos un favor mutuo si cooperamos y encontramos al tipo detrás de esto".

Así que tendría que hacer la estrategia de acercarse un poco para al menos ser escuchado. Solicitaría una reunión de negocios con el jefe de los Katsuki. Ya no tenía armas ni dinero suficiente para un nuevo cargamento y de todos modos era difícil que al líder japonés le interesara algo extranjero más viniendo de él, le propondría comprar armas y tecnología japonesa de espionaje; también le rogaría disculparse por lo ocurrido en el onsen, Katsuki no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de tener un nuevo cliente y mejor, de regodearse de obtener disculpas del orgulloso Nikiforov.

Por razones obvias ellos pondrían las condiciones, sería en una casa propiedad del kumikicho y solo tendría permitido llevar a cinco personas que lo escoltaran, lo aceptó, no tenía nada que perder, ese Katsuki no era de los que se vengaba por algo tan simple como un ataque de furia por una sospecha repentina.

Eso esperaba. Necesitaba que le creyera, tenia trabajo que hacer antes, reunir pruebas, investigar a varias personas y sobretodo tratar de olvidarse de él.

Notas: planeaba hacer un oneshot pero preferí escribir un poco mas a profundidad de lo que esperaba. En fin, gracias a Simrell por el fanart, por dejarme usarlo de portada y por dejarme hacer este fic 3


	2. Chapter 2

Convencer a Yuuri había sido difícil pero Victor lo logró. Mejor dicho, las circunstancias lo hicieron ceder. Desde la mañana preparó lo más importante para el encuentro, tenía que hacerle ver que necesitaba de su ayuda. Llevó a las personas más allegadas a él: Georgi, Mila, Yurio y Yakov. Eran sus compañeros desde hacía años, no desconfiaba de ellos ni de sus capacidades.

Georgi era bastante talentoso, podía armar una cámara espía con solo desechos electrónicos, e incluso conectarse a un satélite cuando necesitaban información del gobierno. No era para menos ser hijo de un miembro disidente de la KGB. Pero muchas veces sus emociones lo dominaban, como el día en que habían organizado un robo y él durmió haciendo guardia por haberse emborrachado recordando a su ex. Lo habría mandado de vuelta a Rusia para ser castigado pero no pudo; aún lo apreciaba y confiaba en él, sin contar que le debía un favor por salvarlo de un espía enemigo.

Yurio y Mila eran amigos, y aunque aparentemente no se llevaran bien, eran inseparables. Diestros en artes marciales y usando armas de fuego, Yurio era más impulsivo y se irritaba con facilidad. En un principio era un problema al tratar con diplomacia a los rivales por su obvio sarcasmo, pero al permitirle desquitarse dejándole el trabajo sucio, ese problema se fue resolviendo. Y Mila era más fría e inteligente, capaz de negociar con tipos muy obtinados. Tampoco tenía reparos en ir de incógnito en misiones de espionaje y asesinatos; la cortina de ser una mujer bonita ayudaba mucho junto a sus técnicas asesinas.

Yakov era la persona que lo educó en casi todo lo que sabía del trabajo. Había sido un compañero de su padre cuándo apenas iniciaba, y se hubiera jubilado de no ser porque prefería guiar al heredero del jefe de la Bratva, ya que según sus palabras todavía era inmaduro y le faltaba sensatez para ser un buen líder. A pesar de ser estricto, se preocupaba por Victor y era más familia para él que su verdadero padre, quien solo se preocupaba por tener un sucesor. Lo había acompañado en todas sus misiones desde que comenzó a tener cargos importantes, y a pesar de ello, era difícil hacerse cargo. Todos esperaban resultados y él no quería decepcionarlos.

El aire era pesado en el automóvil donde viajaban los rusos; con todo el asunto de Katsuki, Victor había estado preocupado. No sabía si funcionaría el plan, pues era un riesgo, como todo, y no quería poner en peligro a su equipo pero de una extraña manera tampoco quería arruinar más las cosas con los japoneses. Todos lo notaron pero nadie lo mencionó, hasta que Georgi habló.

—Victor, gracias por darme otra oportunidad, pero te noto más serio de lo normal. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Está así desde que fue a buscar a Katsuki en su propiedad, jajaja. De seguro le dieron una paliza y no quiere que lo sepan.

—¡Oye bruja! El viejo podrá ser idiota pero no perdería ante un cerdo de mierda.

—¿Cerdo?

—Tú no lo has visto en persona, bruja. Ese cerdo come más y se convierte en hipopótamo.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! No vinimos a jugar, tengan seriedad. Si las cosas se ponen mal, seremos nosotros contra todos los hombres de Katsuki. Más vale que se comporten y no estén con tonterías enfrente de ellos ¡Y me refiero a ti, mocoso malcriado!

—¿Por quién me tomas Yakov? Ya lo sé, ya no soy un mocoso estúpido que pondría en peligro a todos.

La pesadez de su cuerpo disminuyó; sus amigos trataban de calmar su preocupación y lo agradecía pero Yakov tenía razón.

—Por favor, cálmense, todos estamos tensos. No es que no me preocupe entrar en la boca del lobo, pero lo lograré. Si nos hacemos aliados podremos encontrar al maldito que nos hizo esto; eso o al menos darnos cuenta si es verdad que fue Katsuki.

A la hora acordada, se dirigieron al templo, ahora escondite del kumikicho. Hicieron pasar al grupo ruso. No era sorpresa que tuvieran muchos guardias, pero no los intimidaron. Fue una molestia tener que dejar sus zapatos en la entrada; no obstante no podían ser descorteses con sus anfitriones.

Sin embargo, al dirigirse a la habitación dónde sería el encuentro con Katsuki, solo permitieron pasar al representante de los Nikiforov. Sus acompañantes casi protestaron, pero Victor los detuvo. Podía cuidarse solo y en la habitación solo estarían Katsuki y él; no sería capaz de una emboscada.

La habitación era increíble, con un ambiente minimalista que daba un sentimiento de paz. Un piso de tatamis le daba una sensación cómoda y fresca a sus pies a pesar de ser verano, y unos cuantos cuadros de tinta china eran lo único que decoraban las paredes, mientras que una mesa pequeña resaltaba en el centro del lugar. Lo más educado era sentarse a esperar, pero necesitaba echar un vistazo al jardín que se apreciaba desde el interior. La puerta estaba abierta y camino unos pasos fuera de la habitación pero no se aventuro más por la evidente falta de zapatos.

Todo era perfecto. Lo que más destacaba era un lago verdoso de un tamaño considerable para aquel jardín, rodeado de piedras y pequeños árboles que casi parecían arbustos. Dos árboles más grandes y frondosos estaban a su izquierda y contrastaban con el pequeño farol de piedra a la derecha. Un ruido de agua salpicando lo distrajo y al fijarse mejor vio que en el lago había peces koi. Era bonito que ese lugar tan bello estuviera habitado, seguro que ellos disfrutaban tanto o más que él de estar ahí. De pronto recordó que desde que supo que iban a Japón, Georgi se la había pasado hablando de cada palabra japonesa que implicara romance, como el vocablo koi, que significaba "amor romántico" y sonaba igual que el nombre de los peces del estanque.

El escalofrío que se le presentaba desde aquella ocasión volvio a él. Era raro que estuviera nervioso, pues estaba en ese trabajo desde hacía diez años, y sin contar la influencia de su padre desde que nació. Este le enseñó a nunca mostrar debilidad, sobre todo frente a un potencial enemigo. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía negar que sentía atracción hacía Yuuri, hacia alguien de quien todavía sospechaba por más que buscara pruebas de lo contrario.

Decidió regresar y acomodarse en la mesa baja, pero se removió incómodo al notar que no sabía cómo sentarse.

—Es sobre tus rodillas. Esa postura se llama seiza y significa "sentarse de manera correcta". Sería lo mejor en una reunión formal pero puedo hacer una excepción para un extranjero que no está acostumbrado. —Katsuki Yuuri había llegado sin percatarse. Llevaba puesto una yukata ligera de color azul marino; se veía tan elegante y serio que Victor casi pierde el aliento.

—Lo siento Katsuki-san, no me di cuenta de su presencia. Por favor le pido una disculpa por mi manera de actuar, estaba tan desesperado por saber quién me había perjudicado que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. ¡Discúlpeme por favor!— Victor término la frase haciendo una reverencia.

—No es necesario, me di cuenta que no estabas completamente en tus cabales.

—Lo siento.

—No importa ahora, pero me alegra ver una disculpa tan enérgica. No esperaba que quisieras negociar conmigo pero tienes suerte; otros ya te hubieran matado por ser tan irrespetuoso y además entrar en territorio enemigo así de desconfiado.

—Se que no lo harías sin razón, Katsuki.

—Me conoces bien a pesar de habernos visto solamente unas cuantas veces.

—Debo conocer bien a mis amigos y también a mis enemigos.

—Espero que no insinúes nada, Nikiforov. No seré tu enemigo a menos que lo desees, claro está. Pero asumo que no es tu intención si has venido hasta aquí solo y sin protestar.

—Así es, mi deseo es que podamos llevarnos bien.

—A nosotros también nos convendría un acuerdo con una de las familias más importantes de Rusia. Obviamente negociar es mejor que enemistarnos por tonterías.

—Por algo se empieza y estoy de acuerdo en que una amistad es conveniente para ambos.

—Vamos por pasos, Nikiforov. Los extranjeros no son de mi total agrado; siempre actúan como si quisieran adueñarse de todo. Pero por el momento le daré el beneficio de la duda.

—Muchas gracias Katsuki, tendré que aprovechar su generosidad.

Hablaron cerca de dos horas. Cada uno dio sus condiciones de la compra, cómo efectuarían el pago, los pormenores de la mercancía y demás. Estaban cerca de cerrar el trato cuando Yuuri por un momento se quedó viendo un punto muerto, y repentinamente sin querer susurró un leve "Vicchan". Enseguida los dos se paralizaron y el calor se agolpó en las mejillas de ambos. Victor había oído que el sufijo "chan" se usaba para personas muy queridas, y aunado a que el nombre que pronunció se parecía mucho al suyo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No parecía que fueran dos hombres mayores en una reunión entre dos de los representantes más importantes de la mafia.

Yuuri estaba apenado y nervioso intentando corregirse. Era una imagen muy diferente a la que siempre tuvo de él, la de alguien decidido y firme que nunca dejaría que un pequeño error lo afectara. Esa vista era hermosa y digna de presenciarse.

—¡Lo siento! Fue mi error. ¡Es solo...!— La expresión de Yuuri cambió a una más seria y melancólica. —Solo... Disculpa; es el aniversario de la muerte de alguien muy querido para mí. Era mi perro, Vicchan.

—Está bien, aunque es un nombre raro para un perro.

—En realidad se llamaba Victor... Es que... Siempre admiré al patinador artístico de tu país, Victor Plushensko. Es tan admirable, era mi ejemplo a seguir antes de, ya sabes, tener este trabajo.

—Katsuki... ¿Es en serio? ¡Increíble! A mí también me gusta Plushensko; amo patinar.

—¿Nikiforov?

—¡En serio! Mi madre ocultaba que me llevaba a clases de patinaje. Ni siquiera pude competir por miedo a que mi padre lo supiera; me lo hubiera prohibido de por vida pero no me quitará la sensación de felicidad de cuando solía hacerlo.

—Impresionante, no hubiera podido saber que teníamos eso en común; también lo practicaba. Mi familia sí lo aprobó, hasta que llegó el momento de heredar el negocio familiar. También hubiera querido competir pero...

—¡Genial! Podríamos haber competido juntos.

—No, imposible, no era muy bueno.

—Entonces te estrenaría hasta que lo fueras.

—Jajajaja, tampoco creo que tú lo hayas sido.

—No lo sabemos, yo tenía potencial ¡Pude ser campeón mundial!

—Jajajaja sí, lo que digas Nikiforov—. Katsuki aclaró un poco su garganta antes de continuar. —Deberíamos terminar con nuestro trato antes de seguir charlando.

—Está bien—. Victor ensombreció su rostro. Temía llegar a esto, más ahora con lo bien que parecía que llevarse con Yuuri. Antes de tomar la decisión debía mostrar las pruebas que apenas logró juntar en los días previos; necesitaba que le creyera o al menos saber que Katsuki no era el culpable.

—Katsuki, antes de eso, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo sé muy bien que odias relacionarte con extranjeros, y si lo haces es por acuerdos sin mucha importancia; sin embargo no permitirías que entraran al círculo más cercano de tu clan.

—Es correcto, pero no entiendo cuál es tu problema.

—No es eso. Sabía que había algo mal con todo esto e investigué un poco, por lo que mandé a mis subordinados a vigilar—. Victor titubeó antes de buscar algo en dentro de su saco. Yuuri se puso alerta pero al ver que solo eran unas fotografías, recuperó la calma por unos segundos antes de que Victor le pasara las imágenes y siguiera explicando. —Captaron a un grupo de norteamericanos saliendo del edificio. Sé que solo lo utilizas para reuniones de tu grupo. Alguien los dejó entrar y si no fuiste tú, alguien de tu clan está actuando a tus espaldas.

—Nikiforov, empezaba a creer en tus buenas intenciones, pero después de todo, los _gaijin_ son una escoria. ¡Cómo te atreves a intentar hacer que dude de mi propio clan! No caeré en tus trucos con esas fotos modificadas.

—¡Katsuki! Es verdad, puedes revisarlas tú mismo para ver que son reales.

—No tomaré nada de ti; lárgate y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué crees que el tipo que me robó dejó algo tan obvio como tu emblema? Estaba esperando que peleara contigo, y probablemente quería que ambos muriéramos ¡Alguien está en tu contra y no quieres admitirlo! ¡Tu orgullo te acabará matando!

—Vete, no escucharé nada más.

—Bien, pero sé que algo pasa; también me concierne así que toma mi número por si acaso me crees.

Victor se puso de pie y le extendió una tarjeta. Yuuri solo dio un manotazo haciendo volar el pequeño pedazo de papel al otro lado de la mesa.

—Solo piénsalo—. Nadie dijo otra palabra. Victor salió de la habitación mientras Yuuri seguía sentado mirando la tarjeta. No lo admitiría pero estaba decepcionado. Ese ruso intentó ponerlo en contra de su propia gente y justo cuando creyó poder tener un amigo después de anhelarlo tanto.

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Nikiforov, y deseaba no pensar en eso pero su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Todo fue un engaño para hacerlo caer en una trampa? Pocas personas que lo rodeaban tenían esos gustos en común, y era raro que alguien conociera su amor por el patinaje. Aún si de alguna manera lo averiguó, su aura emitía un brillo especial cuando hablaba del hielo; por eso fue tan fácil hablar con él. No pudo ocultar que una pizca de tristeza lo recorría; parecía que ese hombre podía comprenderlo pero era solo otro asqueroso _gaijin_ intentando engañarlo.

Intentaba no suspirar mientras veía la eterna repetición de los edificios cuando viajaba hacia Miyashige, donde se reunía cada mes con los subordinados que se encargaban de recibir los embarques de oro traficado desde Taiwán. Todo era normal salvo que no olvidaba las palabras de Nikiforov. No dejaba de estar paranoico, algo de lo que decía podría ser cierto… Él era un jefe novato y nunca consideró que tuviera talento para el puesto, ya que era amable sin el rastro de crueldad que se necesitaba, por lo que no sería una sorpresa si quisieran quitarle el mando. Tampoco es que lo deseara tanto como otros, pero lo hacía por su familia, pues sin él ya no habría garantía de que alguien protegiera a sus padres retirados o a su hermana; cualquier enemigo del pasado podría ir a cobrar venganza.

Además, aún sin nunca haberlo dicho tenía esperanzas de que podía cambiar el sistema de los yakuza. Odiaba el tráfico de personas y de drogas, así que se rehusaba a hacerlo. Incluso mantenía al mínimo el tráfico de armas. Por esto los demás grupos lo despreciaban, y otros lo adoraban porque acaparaban el negocio para ellos. Pero nunca dejaban de verlo como un debilucho de carácter y hubieran acabado con él desde hace tiempo si no fuera por los aliados que le dejó su padre. Su sueño estaba lejos de cumplirse; había momentos en donde estaba tan harto que le dejaría el mando a quien se lo pidiera.

Pero ni en sus sueños más fantasiosos le dejaría el puesto a cualquiera después de lo que vio… Nadie lo recibió al tocar la puerta de acuerdo a la clave, así que tuvo que derribarla, pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por ver a algunos de sus subordinados sangrando en el suelo cuando sus guardaespaldas lo empujaron, tratando de defenderlo de un peligro que ya se había esfumado.

Al no notar ningún enemigo alrededor, Yuuri pudo ver por su cuenta lo ocurrido. En efecto solo había cuatro personas desangrándose. Era horrible pero no debía demostrar sus sentimientos delante de nadie, pensó mientras mordía sus labios intentando controlarse... Hasta que vio el cabello rubio anaranjado resaltando entre los demás. No pudo evitar gritar su nombre y salir corriendo hacia él, ya no importaba que lo vieran. Dejó salir su llanto sosteniendo los hombros del cuerpo casi infantil. Minami, el chico que lo admiraba y que siempre estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa, estaba muerto. O eso pensó, ya que cuando se dejó llevar recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, notó un latido. No pudieron importarle menos los reclamos de sus acompañantes diciéndole que era arriesgado llevarlo a cualquier hospital…

Por fortuna, los doctores pudieron estabilizar a Minami; tenía una herida grave en el pulmón y necesitaba cirugía. El chico era un huérfano, no tenía a nadie así que se quedó cuatro horas en el hospital. Hubiera querido ver si salía bien del quirófano, pero el asunto del tiroteo no era poca cosa y requerían su presencia. Le habría dado igual de no ser porque su antigua maestra de artes marciales, a la que trataba como otra madre, lo llamó. Su tono era estricto pidiéndole que fuera, pero amable, casi intentando consolarlo.

Cuando ella lo recibió, todo estaba listo para tener una reunión interna; solo faltaba él. Sin embargo, el joven líder necesitaba hablar primero con Minako, la persona en quien más confiaba, por lo que se disculpó, y ambos fueron al estudio de Yuuri para conversar con calma.

—Yuuri, recibimos la llamada de Phichit; ellos entregaron el oro, recibieron la paga y se fueron. Podemos confirmarlo porque la carga estaba intacta, ya que nuestros hombres atacados tenían la mitad de ella. No faltaba nada, y la otra mitad la recibimos media hora antes de que ustedes llegaran. Al parecer decidieron adelantarse y dejar lo demás a cargo de los fallecidos, perdón, de las víctimas; por eso agarraron con la guardia baja a tan pocos de los nuestros.

—Minako-sensei ¿Tan poco me respetan los demás? Siempre les dije que siguieran nuestro método de transportar mercancía al pie de la letra. No tengo ninguna importancia aquí si mi palabra no vale y pasan cosas como esta.

—Yuuri, eso no importa ahora. Quisiste asumir el cargo para no dejárselo a Mari, a pesar de que te había dicho que ella tenía un carácter más apropiado... Pero no quiero regañarte, lo harías si te decidieras, lo sabes.

—No, está más allá de eso; ese extranjero tenía la razón, soy un inútil. Esta tarde cuando nos llevamos a Minami al hospital, cerca de la puerta encontré el arma que mi padre me regaló cuando se jubiló y yo le sucedí. No nos dimos cuenta por el alboroto pero lo note al irnos. No me gusta usarla, así que siempre la guardo en la caja fuerte de mi oficina. Me están retando, sea quien sea quiere quitarme de en medio y asegurarse de que yo lo sepa.

—¿Comó sabes que no fueron ellos o algún otro? Después de todo estuvieron espiándonos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Aún si nos espiaron, no entrarían aquí sin ser percibidos, y si fueron ellos, es mejor vigilarlos de cerca. Perdona, _sensei_ , es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Yuuri, no te disculpes conmigo, sé que podrás con ellos. Eres de buen corazón pero no tonto. Igual los mantendré vigilados, así haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Era el momento de actuar. Odiaba retractarse de algo, pero tampoco sería terco cuando menos lo necesitaba. Sacó su teléfono y la tarjeta arrugada que recibió de Nikiforov; agradecía no haberla tirado.

—Nikiforov, está bien, tú ganas. Ven a verme mañana para decidir los puntos de nuestra alianza.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Yuuri aún tenía dudas, pero no podía hacer demasiado por su cuenta ante la sospecha de un conflicto interno pues confiaba en su organización. Confió en todos los que lo acompañaron por muchos años, casi prácticamente toda su vida, sin observar con cuidado o preguntar. Sus padres y sus instructores le enseñaron que nunca se estaba totalmente seguro pero en la vida real era diferente; si ya era difícil para él imaginar que una chica que le había coqueteado en un bar era una espía de los Mitsurou, era mil veces peor imaginar que personas que siempre lo habían guiado y a quienes siempre consideró amigos lo quisieran muerto.

Era evidente que sí necesitaba ayuda externa, pero el invitar a los rusos a colaborar era un arma de doble filo. Podrían ayudarlo a capturar a los culpables pero también estaba expuesto a que recolectaran información sobre ellos para sus propios fines. Además que sabía que lo único que le importaba a los Bratva era su cargamento de armas desaparecido; nada de esto lo convencía del todo.

A pesar de todo se estaba celebrando una comida con Nikiforov y algunos de sus subordinados; tomaban alcohol, cantaban y reían. Era claro que no era formal, solo para alentar la buena convivencia entre los recién aliados. No era su ideal de hacer amistades; seguía odiando pasar tiempo con esos alborotadores.

En especial cuando Victor propuso que todos fueran a bañarse al onsen y su amiga de la infancia Yuko, ya algo borracha, secundó la idea alegando que era importante "fortalecer la confianza". Para el japonés esto era totalmente desagradable, en primer lugar porque fue ahí donde comenzó a tratar con la molestia rusa y en segundo porque era su lugar sagrado, que fuera profanado por estos tipos ruidosos no era lo que esperaba para confiar en esos gaijin.

Ese lugar era importante para Yuuri, pero era difícil negarse cuando sus invitados se emocionaron y comenzaron a apoyar la idea entre gritos de alegría. Antes de desesperarse tuvo que alzar su voz para llamar la atención.

─Lo siento señores, pero no puedo dejar que entren, es... Un lugar reservado.

─¿Es tan reservado que no puedes ni siquiera prestarlo a tus aliados? No deberíamos tener tantas restricciones ─intentaba alegar Nikiforov, quien ya tenía varias copas de más.

─Creo que no entendiste. Es mi hotel y puedo disponer quién entra a las áreas privadas.

─Junm, tan tacaño y egoísta como siempre.

─¡¿Qué?! Por si no lo sabes acepte a todos sabiendo que odio trabajar con personas como ustedes ─contestó Yuuri enojado.

─¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Qué tienes en nuestra contra? Si es por lo que pasó al principio, ya me disculpe; y lo de ahora, esa chica tiene razón, no podemos trabajar juntos si no confiamos en el otro.

─No es que no tenga confianza, seguro ustedes no saben respetar lugares ajenos.

─¿Acaso no hemos respetado tu hogar? Nunca te faltamos el respeto y siempre respondes con desconfianza. Sólo juzgas por las apariencias, como si tú fueras mejor.

─¡Tampoco me hables de ese modo!

─Por supuesto, tú mandas y te debemos respeto aunque no lo merezcas.

Yuuri no pudo más con esas palabras y tomó a Nikiforov por la yukata que estaba usando; tenía el rostro deformado por la ira y claras intenciones de golpearlo. Si quedaban algunas personas que seguían charlando al principio de la disputa, en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio. El japonés reaccionó por el mutismo a su alrededor, por lo que volteó a ver. Era vergonzoso que todos lo vieran con incredulidad; recuperó la compostura esperando que una disculpa al ruso bastara, pero lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de hacer una reverencia.

─No es necesario Katsuki, fue mi culpa. Pero podríamos hacer otra cosa para resolver esto: he oído que eres bueno en aikido y judo, y yo, aunque no lo parezca por mi apariencia de "extranjero vulgar", también tengo conocimientos de ello, así que podemos tener una pelea amistosa. Sea quien gane, se acaban los rencores ¿Estás de acuerdo?

─Eso no podría llevar a algo bueno.

─Sería peligroso solo si en verdad nos tuviéramos rencor, pero yo sí confío en que tú no me lastimarás, y yo tampoco lo haré.

Antes de poder responder, la rusa pelirroja se unió a la discusión. ─¡Sí! Apostemos; si gana Victor, podremos entrar a las aguas termales, pero si Katsuki gana no lo mencionaremos de nuevo.

Con el ánimo ya levantado, los demás apoyaron la idea. Los japoneses estaban orgullosos de su jefe; un encuentro amistoso les dejaría claro a los extranjeros quien era el mejor.

─¡Sí! Katsuki-sama, demuéstreles de lo que es capaz, ¡puede derrotar a quien sea!

Yuuri tampoco quería quedar como un aguafiestas, por lo que a pesar de que el bullicio no era de su agrado, se dejó llevar por el ánimo que surgía de los presentes.

─Está bien, podemos hacerlo en la habitación de al lado. No cabemos todos pero pueden venir unos cuantos para ser los testigos; además tenemos que poner las reglas.

─Por supuesto. Nada de golpes bajos, o en el rostro, ni trucos sucios, y para que no nos sobrepasemos, que pierda el primero que se rinda.

─Muy bien, tampoco me la hagas tan fácil.

─Jajaja, eso quisieras.

Todos estaban emocionados; eran raras las ocasiones en las que Yuuri aceptaba un reto. Fueron a la habitación mencionada para preparar todo, lo que fue sumamente sencillo, solo retiraron los muebles para hace espacio. La superficie era ideal a pesar de que no era precisamente un dojo, así que no fue necesario preparar algo más.

El público tomó lugar alrededor de la habitación vacía. El grupo ruso, que era el más ruidoso, empezó a animar a Victor pero pronto les pidieron silencio para que los participantes pudieran concentrarse. Los competidores comenzaron a prepararse, colocándose de pie uno frente a otro. Era una pelea con un aliado reciente, así que Yuuri no quería lastimarlo usando toda su fuerza pero por otro lado, el ruso no se veía precisamente débil y le había causado muchas molestias desde que llego a interrumpir en su onsen.

No había terminado de pensar cuando Nishigori dio la señal de inicio, y rápidamente Victor empezó a atacarlo. La ropa del onsen que usaban era ideal, así que comenzó con un _kuzushi_. Sobresaltado, Yuuri se liberó y en una respuesta inconsciente, le dio un golpe en las costillas que hizo que el ruso sacara el aire del estómago. Al verse adolorido, el enojo hizo mella en él y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que el yakuza torciera la cara en una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Katsuki, quien desde esa posición le aplicó una llave en el brazo, y aunque su oponente logró abrir su ataque y librarse de él, se levantó antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa y estuvieron varios minutos haciendo agarres, intentando tirarse mutuamente al suelo sin resultado. Hasta que en un descuido, el japonés consiguió tomar al ruso por la cintura y lo arrojó al piso, quedando de frente a él.

Los japoneses gritaban y aplaudían. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos pero la victoria ya casi era de Yuuri; era casi imposible librarse de una de sus llaves, más cuando Minako había sido su instructora de judo.

En ese momento Victor pudo deshacer el agarre y de manera veloz intercambió sus posiciones, ahora quedando él arriba de Yuuri. Le hizo una llave en el cuello sin que pudiera hacer mucho. No pensaba que aún algo borracho Nikiforov pudiera cumplir su promesa de no lastimarlo; el agarre no era muy fuerte pero aun así no podía salir de él y de todos modos iba perdiendo el aire poco a poco, así que no tuvo otro remedio más que dar palmadas en el suelo indicando que se había rendido.

Después de toser un poco para recuperar la sensación en su garganta, se dio cuenta que el ruso estaba dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No lo esperaba pero aceptó. Observando mejor el rostro de su oponente, vio que estaba sonrojado y jadeando por el esfuerzo físico; su expresión demostraba sorpresa, como si no creyera que ganó o como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Mientras se perdía un momento en sus ojos, los rusos estaban emocionados por la victoria de su líder, y los japoneses conmocionados.

─¡Genial! ¡Aplastaste al líder japonés! Quiero decir, ¡lo derrotaste! ─gritó un adolescente rubio con rostro alegre.

─Lo mejor es que podemos entrar al onsen, ¿verdad? Debe cumplir su promesa ─dijo Mila.

─Está bien, pero como son pocas mujeres, tomaran su turno al último. Solo hay un baño y debemos compartirlo.

─¡¿Eh?! No es justo.

─Nikiforov ganó. Al menos deberías darle la preferencia; si no lo hubiera hecho ni siquiera podrías entrar.

─Muy bien, supongo que a ustedes dos ya les gustó estar uno encima del otro.

─¡Mila! No le faltes el respeto a Katsuki ─la reprendió de inmediato Victor.

Con el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja se retiró ante la mirada confundida del líder japonés.

─Discúlpela, ella nunca ha sido buena controlando lo que dice, más si está enfadada.

Yuuri arqueó una ceja; era extraño que el futuro líder de los Bratva no supiera (o quisiera) controlar a sus miembros más cercanos. Un líder algo raro, casi como él mismo. Aunque no lo esperaba de él, ya que su familia era la tercera más poderosa de toda Rusia; cualquiera pensaría que su educación fue para ser igual de cruel y déspota que su padre, un líder digno de abrirse paso entre todos los demás. Incluso llegó a pensar que su amabilidad hacia él solo era una estrategia de diplomacia, pero su carácter con sus compañeros le hacían dudar de sus prejuicios. Si realmente a él no le gustaba imponerse como había pensado, eso era otra de las cosas que podía agregar a la lista de lo que admiraba del ruso.

Nishigori le indicó al grupo de extranjeros los procedimientos para ingresar a las aguas termales. Primero tenían que despojarse de su ropa para así entrar a las duchas a lavarse el cuerpo antes de entrar, limpiar las cosas que usaban y entrar poco a poco para acostumbrarse al agua caliente. Yuuri se había adelantado, no quería convivir tanto con los rusos justo ahora. Se metió alonsentratando de sumergirse lo más profundo posible para no ser notado, pero su ilusión terminó cuando una figura familiar se acercó.

─Vaya, no esperaba que Yuuri Katsuki fuera un hombre que huía así de todos.

─No estoy huyendo, solo quería relajarme en paz. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste aquí; no fuiste precisamente un huésped tranquilo.

Ante sus palabras, Victor abrió los ojos levemente, y aún sin sus lentes, el líder yakuza habría jurado que se sonrojó más que cuando entró al agua caliente. Era extraño, era solo un suceso pasado que sacó para molestarlo. En ese entonces aseguraba que el ruso se había puesto nervioso porque no había medido sus acciones, cosa que le pasaba cuando estaba molesto, y solo cuando Yuuri lo enfrentó supo que había un peligro real. Pero ahora no estaban peleando, no al menos como enemigos.

─¿Sigues pensando en eso? Ya me disculpé y pensé que no había rencores ─contestó.

─Estas muy raro, ahora no hay razón para que te pongas nervioso. A menos que te siga dando miedo enfrentarme.

─¡No te tenía miedo, Katsuki! Solo recordé algo.

El japonés lo miro incrédulo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, sus compañeros salieron de las duchas y se unieron a ellos.

Era cierto que se conocían muy poco y lo que pasaba por la mente del otro era un misterio, pero aun así quería confiar en las sensaciones que le despertaba. Emanaba un aura cálida y amable; lo supo desde su reunión de disculpas. Hacía cosas que no haría cualquiera, aún si era para ganar su confianza. Ponerse nervioso por un hecho simple, emborracharse hasta retarlo a una pelea, no perder a propósito como cualquier adulador pero tampoco tratarlo con resentimiento. No lo comprendía. Pero al menos sentía que poco a poco podía confiar en ese carácter similar a la sinceridad de un niño pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Había sido vergonzoso que Yuuri hubiera recordado el incidente pasado en el onsen justo cuando se bañaban en ese lugar. Fue obvia su vergüenza pero fue mejor decir cualquier excusa antes de que lo notara; era humillante y de seguro el japonés lo usaría para burlarse sino para algo peor.

De suerte llegaron sus compañeros al lugar interrumpiendo el incómodo momento. Lo malo fue que al estar conversando y bromeando no se dio cuenta del instante cuando Yuuri se había marchado, temió que se hubiera ofendido porque la mayor parte de la conversación fue en ruso. Victor salió del agua. Ya no estaba de humor para seguir en el onsen, y aprovechando que ya era tarde se disculpó diciendo que quería dormir. Había sido una excusa, pero realmente estaba cansado. Cuando salió de los baños, la amable japonesa castaña de antes lo estaba esperando; dijo que el líder japonés había pedido que lo llevara a una habitación de huéspedes donde podía quedarse a dormir.

Ese día pasaron muchas cosas y estaba agotado, así que aceptó la invitación de parte de Katsuki para dormir en su casa; así a la mañana siguiente podría hablar con él a una buena hora. Cansado, se recostó en el futon que le habían preparado. No pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato; todo el día cerca del hombre del que no podía apartar sus pensamientos... Incluso lo retó a una pelea y ganó; había sido increíble, sus fuerzas eran casi iguales y tenía una técnica impecable. No podía dejar de encontrar cualidades en él, e incluso en el momento en que perdió no dejó de notar que su rostro agotado y sonrojado era tan bello… Después de quedarse pasmado unos segundos, sus compañeros lo interrumpieron, cosa que agradeció ya que de no ser así seguro lo hubiera besado, presa del calor del momento y el juicio nublado por la borrachera.

La situación estaba ya en el límite, estaba empezando a quererlo más allá de algo simple. Tanto, que si llegara el momento en el que tuvieran que enfrentarse como enemigos no podría hacerle daño. No quería que saliera perjudicado de ninguna manera posible, lo que más deseaba era que el culpable no fuera Yuuri… aún si el responsable fuera alguien a quien este apreciara demasiado y le rompieran el corazón. Sabía de primera mano que encontrar a un traidor entre tus amigos era doloroso; solo esperaba que la mirada del lindo japonés no se volviera más triste si eso llegaba a pasar. Al menos de esa forma no se convertirían en enemigos, y si lo dejaba acercarse, podía encargarse de borrar esa tristeza de su corazón. Una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Yuuri debía ser algo verdaderamente hermoso. Mientras intentaba imaginar la escena que anhelaba, cayó dormido.

...

Al día siguiente no despertó tan temprano como había planeado. Consideró que ya había perdido tiempo suficiente en la fiesta de anoche, sumado al que había tenido que esperar hasta que Katsuki lo contactara para decidir su alianza, Victor se levantó decidido para buscarlo. Tratando de espabilarse, lo buscó por todos los pasillos donde lo había visto la noche anterior. No había muchas personas rondando por ahí y eso lo desconcertó. Al darse la vuelta casi se tropieza con Yurio; ver su cara malhumorada fue un alivio.

—Viejo, ¿qué haces aquí? Yakov te estuvo buscando todo el día. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Acabo de despertar. ¿Adónde fueron todos?

—Los sospechosos fueron vistos en un bar cercano. Yakov y el cuatro ojos hicieron grupos para buscarlos en el área. Debes haber estado muy borracho para dormir así; son las tres de la tarde.

—¿En serio? Si que debí estarlo— bostezó mientras se tomaba unos segundos para analizar lo que pasaba. —Me quedo dormido un rato y Yakov ya está tomando decisiones por mí de nuevo. Supongo que no tengo tiempo para hablar con Katsuki, aunque puede ser favorable. Yurio, hazme un favor y encuentra al grupo con el que se fue Katsuki. Ve con él y apóyalo, también dame toda la información sospechosa que veas; tengo que ir a hacer algo.

—Está bien, pero no esperes que sea el guardaespaldas de ese tipo.

—Cuento contigo— Yurio solo alcanzó a asentir; no negaría una orden por más que no le agradara la idea.

Yurio era un adolescente rebelde de apenas 14 años cuando había entrado al grupo de los Nikiforov. Tenía motivos para serlo; nunca conoció a su padre y su madre se la pasaba viajando por su trabajo; así que cuando murió su abuelo, la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó por él, huyó de casa.

Era listo para alguien de su edad y más fuerte que muchos tontos que quisieron pasarse de listos con él. Durante un tiempo se las arregló con cualquier trabajo mal pagado que encontraba, pero siempre salía a relucir su carácter. Era prácticamente imposible controlarlo, así que ya fuera por tener pleitos con clientes de cualquier lugar donde trabajara como mesero o peleas con sus jefes, siempre terminaba despedido.

Esa noche lo habían despedido de nuevo. Su jefe ya no quería seguir pagándole a un niño problemático y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, tres empleados prácticamente lo patearon a la calle. Ni siquiera pudo decirle lo que pensaba de él, y para peor ya casi vencía el periodo para pagar la renta. Con esto sería imposible pagarla a tiempo. Estaba de un peor humor del acostumbrado; solo quería desquitarse con cualquiera.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha y cubierta con el gorro de su chamarra como un tigre a punto de atacar, ni siquiera vio por donde pasaba. Cuando chocó con dos tipos con pinta de delincuentes que comenzaron a burlarse de él, no se contuvo y se abalanzó a golpearlos. Ellos tenían muchas ventajas; eran más altos, tenían más experiencia y eran dos contra uno, pero Yurio pudo contenerlos hasta que comenzaron a llegar más. Recibió un golpe en la cabeza que por un momento lo hizo perder la conciencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero tras un rato empezó a recuperarse al escuchar voces a su alrededor.

No podía abrir los ojos pero entendía lo que decían.

—Este chico seguro morirá pronto, será mejor dejarlo aquí.

—Pero mira como se les opuso a los perros de Kozlov; ese niño podría ser de utilidad.

—Son tonterías, déjalo morir. Entre menos testigos, mejor.

—Esperen, lo he visto en alguna parte- dijo una voz femenina.

—Señorita Mila, no debería acercarse tanto…

—¡Silencio! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? Espera, ¿tú eres el nieto de Nikolai Plisetsky?—. La voz de antes se oía más cerca. Esa mujer era molesta, ni siquiera sabía si estaba en condiciones de contestar y ya hacía preguntas estúpidas; pero ya que era una oportunidad de salir con vida, se esforzó para abrir los ojos y contestar.

—Lo soy, pero no debería importarte, bruja—. Su voz era baja y rasposa, su falta de fuerza era evidente.

—Ja ja ja ja ja, eres igual a como te recuerdo, un pequeño gatito gruñón.

—¡¿A quién le dices "gatito gruñón" maldita?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

—Está bien, no quiero hacerte daño. Nosotros no fuimos los que te atacamos. Es agradable ver una cara familiar por aquí después de tanto tiempo. Cuando perdí a mi familia, Nikolai Plisetsky fue una gran ayuda para mí antes de conseguir este empleo. A ti te vi acompañándolo en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero eras demasiado huraño para acercarte a los demás niños, así que no me sorprende que no me recuerdes.

—Mi abuelo está muerto, ahórrate esas historias. Si querías compadecerte de mí por tu pasado de mierda, puedes guárdatelo también.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

—Ya te dije que no te importa; si quieres devolverle el favor a alguien, ve con mi madre. Aunque dudo que necesite algo con su gran trabajo de actriz, y con todos sus amantes que le cumplen todos sus caprichos.

Mila suspiró y le hizo una señal a sus acompañantes para que se retiraran. Aún en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche pudieron verlo ya que se fueron en poco tiempo. La mujer le tendió la mano al adolescente para ayudarlo a levantarse. Tras dudar por unos segundos, Yurio le tomó la mano.

—Ya no estorbaran. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa a curar tus heridas? Podría hacerte compañía e invitarte algo de comer.

—¿Además de metiche, eres una vieja pervertida? Deberías irte con tu séquito de idiotas; yo puedo cuidarme solo.

—¡Eres tan difícil de tratar! Pero está bien, te lo diré claro. Es obvio que escapaste de casa; estás muy despreocupado a estas horas en la calle y tu ropa se ve vieja y desgastada, así que tampoco es que alguien con tu carácter admitiría vivir con tu madre de la que te expresas así.

—No la conoces, no puedes defenderla y no me sermonees sobre regresar a casa porque no lo voy a hacer.

—No pretendo nada de eso. De hecho podría ofrecerte un trabajo. No me malentiendas, no es por lástima o para agradecerle a tu abuelo. Eres bueno peleando para un niño de tu edad; pudiste tú solo contra dos integrantes del grupo de Koslov. Además que lo más probable es que si te quedas por aquí, morirás. Nosotros teníamos algo pendiente con ellos y tú ayudaste a distraerlos. Vinieron más hombres a apoyarlos, pero algunos escaparon; seguramente irán con la noticia de que un niño rubio y gruñón ayudó a acabar con sus compañeros.

—Eres una bruja manipuladora ¿lo sabías? Pero acepto; de cualquier modo estoy harto de trabajar para idiotas que piensan que todo se resuelve a gritos.

—Jajajaja, por eso eres tan gruñón, de seguro nunca durabas más de un mes en un trabajo.

—¡Cállate maldita! ¿Así quieres que me una a tus ridículos pandilleros?

—Jajaja, lo siento, no era mi intención. Pero te diré que esto tampoco será fácil, seguirás aguantando a jefes más gruñones que tú, pero valdrá la pena. Es una paga buena y con tus habilidades seguro les agradarás. ¡Además se ve que te gusta pelear! ¡Apuesto a que te gustará!

—No puede ser peor que mis anteriores trabajos—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros en señal de resignación.

—Es un trato.

Los dos se dieron la mano; ambos sonreían. Sin pensarlo, Yurio tenía esperanzas de al fin poder encajar en algún lugar.

Era cierto que no fue fácil. Tuvo que aguantar regaños y órdenes sin sentido. Fue paciente, pero en algunas ocasiones terminaba discutiendo con su jefe de turno. Lo que lo salvaba es que en esos trabajos difícilmente dejaban ir a alguien. Además, Mila intercedía por él muchas veces sin que el adolescente lo supiera.

Hasta que fue asignado al jefe que tenía actualmente, Victor Nikiforov. Él era el hijo del líder Ivan Nikiforov; prácticamente el próximo dueño de un tercio de los grupos de la mafia rusa, pero a diferencia de lo que Yurio habría esperado, resultó que no era un niño mimado. Aunque era mucho más joven que sus anteriores superiores, era más capaz que todos ellos. También ayudaba que al ser el hijo del líder tenía más libertades, tales como poder elegir a los subordinados que quería sin ninguna objeción.

Apenas fue asignado al grupo de Victor, notó que sabía trabajar muy bien en equipo. Cada miembro que elegía era bueno en lo que hacía, en su mayoría jóvenes como él que no eran tomados en cuenta. No solo se llevaba bien con todos, sino que eran un equipo sumamente eficiente con un gran porcentaje de misiones exitosas.

Poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de Yurio. Su carácter amable le ayudaba a congeniar con todos, y aún con el rechazo inicial, el adolescente no fue la excepción. Nunca se enojaba si alguna vez decía alguna grosería. De hecho, decía que estaba bien expresarse cuando se estaba en desacuerdo con algo, y por más raro que le pareciera, eso ayudó a que se tuvieran más confianza. También les permitía elegir si quería participar en una misión o no. Yurio siempre aceptaba; le gustaba su trabajo. Mila tenía razón en que era bueno para ir a la primera línea de fuego, no por nada Victor lo había elegido. Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que a su alrededor había personas a las que en verdad podía llegar a apreciar.

Hacía años que Yurio confiaba en Victor. Sus decisiones nunca fueron malas, o al menos había sensatez en ellas. Pero ahora no estaba seguro; desde que llegaron a Japón todo había salido del asco y ahora se le sumaba el mal juicio y la distracción que su jefe tenía desde que Yuuri Katsuki había pasado a formar parte de sus planes.

Estaba casi seguro de que Mila tenía razón al decir que Victor tenía demasiadas consideraciones con Katsuki. Encima que el cerdo japonés no le agradaba en absoluto, tenía que soportar al estúpido del viejo caer ante sus mentiras. Odiaba su actitud despreocupada y aparentemente inocente ¡Ningún jefe de cualquier mafia podía ser así! Estaba engañando a todos, pero él no se iba a confiar. Si tenía que ser su compañero en esta misión, obviamente le daría prioridad a su propio equipo. Si sabía que había algo sospechoso que los pusiera en peligro, no dudaría en enfrentar al japonés.

Yurio supo que Katsuki se dirigía exactamente al bar donde los sospechosos fueron vistos; era perfecto, solo tenía que llegar ahí. De no ser que todo su equipo estaba ocupado, le hubiera pedido a alguien que lo llevara, pero era de esperarse, los rusos por obvias razones eran menos en comparación con los japoneses; además de que lo había abandonado el tipo con el que su supone haría equipo. La situación era mala pero no es como si no se supiera valer por sí mismo. Se puso su chamarra favorita con estampado de leopardo, un cubrebocas y unos lentes falsos, con esa ropa podría pasar desapercibido, como un extranjero acostumbrado a hacer turismo en Japón.

Aún con sus precauciones, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba así de enfadado; ensimismado no se dio cuenta de que al llegar al bar, en la calle de enfrente había un hombre observando atentamente.


End file.
